


Mixed Feelings

by scarlettmyst



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmyst/pseuds/scarlettmyst
Summary: Anxiety and Morality, perhaps two of the most opposite traits. That is until the lines become blurred and one can no longer tell them apart





	1. Missing Motion

They had a problem. There was always a problem with them, but never had it affected them so much.

So once more the responsibility of calming the others fell with Logan. Roman was stood beside the television, biting his thumb, in a rare show of anxiety. Speaking of, the trait himself, Virgil was stood by the stairs with an expression of panic engraved on his face, doing what Logic could only assume was going over the many negative outcomes of their situation. Thankfully, Thomas, the traits 'host' was asleep, allowing all of them to focus on the situation at hand, and for Logan to think, without another nervous voice wittering into his ear.

As for Patton, he was no where to be seen and that, was the aforementioned problem. The most emotional side, had not been seen for at least forty eight hours, a record for him. The first of them to notice, was Logan, who had been searching for somebody to drone on about jam and graphs to, after briefly searching all of their rooms and asking the others, came to the conclusion, that nobody had seen him for a while.

It had been four hours since their first realization, and they had all gone from concern to outright panic. Including Logan, who was finding it exceedingly difficult to remain calm. Their panic was only increased by the prospect of Thomas waking up in two hours and having no Morality,  
"Honestly though, I mean, Pattons job can't be so important that Thomas cant go without it for one day," Roman announced, trying his best to be comforting, in his own narcissistic way,  
"Good idea, Princey," Began Virgil, in his monotone sarcastic drawl, "Lets just forget all emotions shall we? Thomas is like ninety percent emotion, how could you think Patton isn't needed,"  
"Well I never said he wasn't needed, just that we could manage for a day," Roman pointed out, with a slightly indignant tone "I mean its not lik-"  
"Would you two cut it out?" Logan snapped in a moment of frustration, but he took a breath, straightened his glasses and fixed his tie, before continuing in a almost emotionless voice,  
"We very much need Patton, remember what you said about- uh, never mind," Logan stopped himself to not reveal what Roman had said about Virgil,  
"Now if you're not going to help, I'd appreciate it if you all left me to work out where he has gone before Thomas wakes up and finds out we lost his morality" He continued.

Roman looked to the floor with the face of a child who had just been told off,  
"Fine" He grumbled, Logan rolled his eyes at him, and looked to Virgil who nodded in agreement,  
"What do we do then?" The anxious trait asked, trying his best to appear calm,  
"We will take it in turns to investigate his room, making sure none of us stay there too long. We all know what that does" Logan stated  
"I'll go fir-" Virgil began, but was cut off by Roman,  
"I shall look for Patton first!" Roman exclaimed with a grin, completely ignoring the other trait.

"Roman, Thomas needs you to keep him calm, and I need to keep working, so Virgil will go" Logan stated,  
"But... Fine, let Panic! at the everywhere try" Roman grumbled, and gave Virgil an annoyed look, the other trait simply smirked at his victory and sunk out.


	2. Occasionally we feel

"Didn't you say you searched Pattons room already?" Roman asked with slight apprehension, for Logan had been staring at the wall without blinking or moving for at least three minutes.

"Hm? Ah yes" Logan replied, stopping his staring contest with the wall to address the other person, "I went to his room in the mind palace, not his corner of the mind, the room in the mind palace we can spend as much time in as we want an-"  
"Okay! I get it nerd, I didn't want your life story" Roman retorted, annoyed at the long answer. Logan was about to reply, when Virgil appeared, paler than usual and with a distressed look on his face.  
"Virgil? What? Has something happened to Patton?" Logan inquired, jumping towards the trait, a lump had formed in his throat, making it difficult to breath, and he was sure his hands hadn't been as weak or sweaty before Virgil arrived, and the logical side wasn't sure if it was Virgil's aura or his frightening appearance.

Virgil stared at them with wide eyes  
"Its gone" Virgil whispered in terror,  
"What's gone? Virgil what happened?" Implored Logan,  
"Pattons room it's all gone" The anxious trait replied in a hushed voice  
"Gone? How can it be gone?" Logan demanded, determined to get answers  
"See for yourself" Virgil told him with slight frustration, Logan nodded with a determined look on his face, he sunk out, and the other two traits exchanged looks of concern, in a rare moment of understanding. 

Logan appeared, not in the colorful bright room that was Pattons, but a dilapidated place that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. The wall paper that was once a baby blue with fluffy clouds, was now bland and peeling off. The numerous different colored and shaped lamps that usually lit the room were gone too, as well as all the toys and collectibles that usually decorated the shelves. Even the sweet smell of baked goods and the warm feeling of being under blankets that usually accompanied the room were gone. Leaving behind an almost pitch black room, that was about as warm as an ice cube.

The other two sides arrived beside him, Roman couldn't help but gasp at the cold and empty room that he had arrived in. Even Virgil who had seen the room before couldn't help but wince at it's dismal appearance. Logan took a step forward and ran a hand along the peeling wallpaper, a tear ran down his cheek that he quickly wiped away.

"W-we should go," Roman whimpered, not wanting to look at the horrible room any longer, his voice was for once not calm or confident, but frightened and weak  
"Thomas will wake up soon, and if we stay here too long we'll..." He stopped and saw that Virgil had his head in his hands, and that his shoulders were gently shaking. 

Logan turned to face Virgil, he sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, though normally he would be very against such emotions, he knew this was different, even he was finding it hard to look at this room without breaking down.  
"We'll find him" He reassured the trait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a little bleak, I promise it wont be too sad for too long. Also keep in mind what happens when they stay in each traits area they start to experience that trait more (So in Pattons case its more emotions) It may be important later


	3. And sometimes we don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... ah, hey, I may... possibly have disappeared for a, um, long while... and I'm very sorry but I'm back now! And with actual inspiration again!

   

By the time the three sides had arrived back in Thomas' apartment, he was awake, oddly dressed and working. But even odder was what he was wearing, he had on a shirt and tie, and was typing away at his computer. Logan frowned slightly, and walked over to the traits 'host' he placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook it,  
"Thomas?" The logical side began to ask "You're..." But he was cut off by Romans gasp,  
"You are wearing a necktie!" Roman exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly at Thomas.

"Yes? What of it? I'm kinda anxious about trying it, if I'm honest, but I'll be fine," He replied, completely nonchalant and monotone. This went beyond the realm of odd, this was bad, very, extremely bad.  
"Thomas you have never in your life worn a necktie" Logan frowned, standing back slightly, and lowering Romans arm for him,  
"Doesn't it strike you as odd that you suddenly want to?"  
"Hm, I did think perhaps it was slightly out of place, but honestly I feel better, more efficient, so I highly doubt anything could be wrong," Thomas responded, not looking up at them and instead still continuing to work.

Logan chewed his lip, in a seemingly increasingly common sign of nervousness, before grabbing both Roman and Virgil's arms and dragging them both towards the stairs,  
"This is wrong, this is so wrong, Thomas is just... a machine!" Virgil hissed very quietly,  
"It's certainly off putting, Patton's absence seems to be... affecting him," Logan murmured in reply, he opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the sound of Thomas' phone ringing. All three of them turned to face Thomas, and watched as he declined the call. Roman stepped forwards and looked at the phone,  
"Thomas, maybe you should ans-" Once again his voice was cut off by the phone buzzing as Thomas received a message from Joan reading 'Hey, think you could answer the phone a sec? I gotta tell you something'

Thomas however did not answer the phone, opting instead to glance at the message then switch the phone off, Roman frowned, slightly annoyed at Thomas' disregard for his friend,  
"That's a bit rude Thomas," Roman informed him, now stood beside him, "Joan wanted to tell you something, you could have at least told them you were busy,"  
"Why? It would have just distracted me from my work, much like you're doing right now," Thomas snapped in reply, now finally turning to look at the three of them,  
"So would you just leave? I really need to finish this" He continued, the only emotion in his voice being annoyance. The three sides stared at him in horror. Granted, he hadn't screamed at them or called them names, but his disregard for Joan was nothing like him, and his sudden snap at the sides was extremely out of character.

Virgil swallowed uncomfortably,  
"Thomas Patton is-" He tried to say, but Thomas spoke over the top of him,  
"Did you not hear me? Leave, you're just irritating me," He repeated. Logan looked between Virgil and Roman, giving them a look as if he were saying 'Lets go,' and all three of them ducked out, arriving a moment later in the mind palace. But something was off, very off. Dark shadows seemed to be seeping out from beneath Patton's door, stretching out through the hall,  
"W-what the... but this is the mind palace not..." Roman spluttered, being the first to move towards the darkness. Virgil gave Logan a slightly, absolutely terrified look,  
"What is happening?"

                                             


End file.
